


Adjusting Telemetry (Take Two)

by Shiros_Hero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, I rewrote this because I wasn't happy with the original, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Kerberos Mission, There may be other chapters but I don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiros_Hero/pseuds/Shiros_Hero
Summary: When prepping for a mock emergency simulation, Lance fails to find a partner. Thankfully his professor finds a partner for him. Campus legend, Takashi Shirogane.





	Adjusting Telemetry (Take Two)

The room pulsed with soft mummers, with dozens of voices rising and falling around the singular loud voice that rose from the front of the room. It moved up at over the rows of desks, speakers in the walls pushing it out further when it failed on its own. Lance sat at the top of the lecture hall, huddled down into his jacket, listening to the instructor as he repeated the instructions for the upcoming labs, and staring intently at the dozing TA. Lance watched as the TA’s black forelock bobbed up and down with the rhythm of the room. It peaked when the professor mentioned his name and he had to feign awareness, but dipped back down whenever the attention shifted off of him. 

Not many were paying attention to the lecture they had heard plenty of times now. Most were already sitting next to their partners, talking over ways to go about the upcoming scenario. Lance could hear Hunk and Pidge just a row ahead of him, going over the portion where the stations gravity engine loses power. 

“When we get to that section, I want you to throw your chair away from the direction of the engine box, and grab me on your way there,” Pidge said. 

Hunk studied the layout of the simulator for a moment, moving his “engineer” token along the path Pidge had pointed out. His brow scrunched in confusion. “Wait, wait, wait- Aren't the chairs bolted down? You know, just in case the gravity engine does fail?” 

Pidge shrugged, “I just figured you were strong enough to rip the bolts out.”

“Okay, yeah, but I think you're missing the fact that we would not only be destroying garrison property, but we would then have a seventy pound chair flying around as we move,” He said, “I mean- what happens if I drop you and the chair flies into you? You'd turn into a Pidge sandwich. Or maybe like, an empanada.” Hunk shuddered, “Oh man, that would not be tasty.” 

Lance snorted and leaned forward into the table, hanging a long arm over the edge to poke Hunk’s shoulder down in the next row. “Relax, big guy. The proctors would end the simulation before anything too serious could happen. And besides, you could totally throw Pidge over to the box once you got enough momentum.” 

Pidge nodded, “Lance is right. The chances of anything bad happening are astronomically low.” 

Hunk looked over to the front of the room, eyeing the graying professor. “I just don't think that Freeman would like it. Disappointing him is like disappointing my moms.” 

Lance nodded, sitting back in his seat. “Well, the chair is bolted down. You could spring off the back of it and grab Pidge then.” Both Pidge and Hunk frowned, moving their respective tokens over the layout in front of them. Pidge tapped his pen on the edge of the table, considering Lance’s plan. 

“There’s definite risk there. The force from the crash after the engine fails is enough to rip Hunk away from the seat and leave him free floating in the cabin. If he doesn’t grab the seat in time-” 

“I don’t know if you guys have noticed, but I’m not really any good without my feet planted firmly on the ground,” Hunk said. 

“Well Hunk will just have to get to the chair before he-”

“Lance,” Mr. Freeman had leaned into his mic, still standing and staring directly at Lance, “This is a partner project. Not a group one. If you don’t have a partner, please see me after class.” 

Lance sank into his seat, ignoring the snickering that bubbled around him. Hunk gave him a sympathetic look, but turned back to Pidge without saying anything. 

And so he sat, twiddling his thumbs and occasionally checking his phone until the final bell rang. And he sat even a little past that, waiting for the other students to clear out until it was only him, the two TAs, and Freeman left in the large lecture hall.

Lance made his way down the stairs and stopped infront of the math professor’s podium, where a small stack of speaking points were scattered across the top. Lance picked one up from the pile, reading of it silently. 

“You keep speaking notes on what to say to your academic clubs?” He asked.

Mr. Freeman shook his head, taking the card from Lance and placing it back on the top of the stack. “No, I’m afraid that’s just Mr. Holt’s work. I haven’t had the heart to move it since he quit.” 

“Ah,” Lance said, “I’m sorry to hear that, man.” There was a pause before he spoke again. “You said during class that I should come talk to you about the partner project?” 

Mr. Freeman nodded, folding his hands and placing them over his wide stomach. “Yes. I wanted you to partner up with one of my TAs. Amelia is leaving soon, so she can’t partner with Takashi for this project. I’d like you to be his partner instead.” 

Lance hesitated, feeling anxiety well inside of him. “You want me to partner with Shiro? Like, The Shirogane?” He whispered. Mr. Freeman shrugged, and gestured towards the broad back hastily grading the quizzes of an intro level class. “I don’t think he has any objections towards it. Do you, Mr. Shirogane?” 

Shiro turned in his seat, popping out one of his earbuds. “Could you repeat that, professor?” 

Mr. Freeman shook his head, walking over to Shiro and taking the earbuds from him. “One of your jobs is to listen intently during my class, just like any other student.” 

Shiro smiled, offering a wave of his hand as apology. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. What did you need?” 

“Since you don’t have a partner for the upcoming emergency course, I’m placing you with another student, Mr. Diaz.” Freeman said. 

Shiro nodded taking a moment to process the interaction, then turned and extended his hand toward Lance, who took it in a firm but cautious shake. 

“It’s Lance, right?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded, trying not to show the unease and excitement he felt at being partnered with a campus legend. “Great,” Shiro said, “I have to finish these papers, but maybe we could discuss the emergency sim over breakfast tomorrow?” 

“Uh, yeah. Just let me get out a piece of paper so I can give you my dorm number.” Lance said.

Shiro tore off a corner of the answer key he had, scribbling something onto it before handing it to Lance. “Here’s my dorm and my number. Just drop in whenever and come wake me up.” He said. 

Lance took the scrap of paper, folding it and sticking it into the back pocket of his jeans. “So it’s a date?” He joked, smile spreading wide. 

“It’s a date.” Shiro said.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally pulled this version of the AU out from the grave. There might be more chapters to it, but I'm not 100% sure on the direction of this story yet. It'll update when it updates, I guess.


End file.
